Mademoiselle Liberté
by Devil-in-the-box
Summary: Il l'avait voulue, il l'avait eue, il avait même dû en payer le prix, et voilà qu'elle avait assez de culot pour le regarder dans les yeux. USUKFrance


**Disclaimer & AP: **Je vous aime tellement ! Pour vos lectures, vos reviews, merci ! ^^

Encore une fois, Hetalia n'est pas ma propriété !

* * *

**Mademoiselle Liberté**

Dis-moi et j'oublierai. Montre-moi et je me souviendrai peut-être. Implique-moi et je comprendrai.**  
Proverbe Américain**  
**  


* * *

**

**I- Les doux souvenirs d'enfance**

**C**e n'était pas un enfant, plus une tornade, un torrent, ou peut-être même un ouragan. Personne ne pouvait se retourner sur son passage, il courrait bien trop vite et n'avait pas le temps d'être vu, juste à peine senti. Le jardinier se retourna sur son passage, et soupira. Ce gamin devenait de moins en moins contrôlable: un jour ils allaient payer les conséquences de son emprisonnement spirituel.

"Angleterre ! Angleterre !" appelait-il, juste à peine essoufflé.

Il pénétra dans le manoir et ne s'essuya pas, salissant le joli parquet, au grand dam du domestique qui étouffa un cri de désespoir: cinq heures de travail acharné parties en poussières.

"Arthur ! Où es-tu ?" demanda-t-il en ouvrant la porte de la bibliothèque sans aucun ménagement, "J'ai quelque chose à te demander !"

La bibliothèque était une immense salle peu éclairée, envahie par la poussière et les livres. Un vrai labyrinthe pour Alfred, qui, effrayé par le manque de lumière, n'y allait pas souvent. Elle était le sanctuaire d'Arthur, et si ce dernier n'était pas dans sa chambre, ou dans le cuisine en train de se préparer un thé, c'est qu'il se trouvait là, lové dans un fauteuil, un énorme livre sur ses genoux.  
Alfred réussit tant bien que mal à sortir du dédale des étagères et à atteindre le coin le plus calme de la salle. Près de la fenêtre, coincé entre deux majestueuses armoires anciennes, Arthur lisait paisiblement, un thé fumant à son côté, comme un chat domestique ronronant.

"Arthur !" dit Alfred sans cacher son soulagement

Celui-ci leva les yeux de son livre et regarda l'enfant d'un air quelques peu ennuyé.

"Alfred, je t'ai déja dit de ne pas me déranger lorsque..." commença-t-il laborieusement.

Il soupira et invita son protégé à le rejoindre sur le fauteuil. Ce dernier s'exécuta avec un plaisir non dissimulé et se blottit contre son tuteur.

"Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?" demanda l'anglais qui avait retrouvé toute sa patience. Il jeta un oeil à Alfred qui le fixait de ses deux grands iris brillants. Il avait tort de le traiter encore comme un enfant. Il n'en était plus un, et depuis que Matthew était revenu, il avait beaucoup grandi. Revoir son frère lui avait fait beaucoup de bien. Angleterre tenta d'évacuer l'image de Francis de son esprit, les regrets n'avaient plus leur place chez lui.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux jamais me laisser entrer dans ta bibliothèque ! Je ne suis plus un bébé ! Ni un enfant !" s'exclama Alfred en rougissant d'indignation.

Il n'était peut-être plus un enfant, son apparence s'apparentant à celle d'un humain d'une quinzaine d'années, mais ses raisonnements restaient naifs. On ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, à ce pauvre garçon, il n'avait rien vu de la dure vie d'une Nation, pas plus que celle d'un simple mortel, d'ailleurs.

"Je ne veux pas que salisse mes livres...oh, et puis tu peux rentrer maintenant...il faut simplement que tu respectes les quelques règles de politesse élémentaires que je t'ai apprises." déclara Arthur en ouvrant de nouveau son livre, "mais je suppose que ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais absolument me dire."

Alfred eut un petit sourire candide qu'il s'efforça de maintenir jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur se radoucisse. Puis il fit briller ses pupilles comme il le faisait si bien et demanda:  
_  
"Arthur, qui est Mademoiselle Liberté ?"  
_  
**  
II- La Lettre**  
**  
**Mademoiselle Liberté n'avait pas de visage. Alfred ne la connaissait pas du tout, et il n'avait pourtant pas posé cette question à mal. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'Arthur avait pâlit ? Pourquoi est-ce l'avait-il renvoyé dans sa chambre à grands cris ? Pourquoi avait-il essuyé une larme et rangé son livre avec fureur ?  
Alfred était trop incrédule pour regretter quoi que ce soit. Il se sentait incompris et idiot, manipulé et désarmé. Avait-il déjà été armé, de toute façon ? Ils pouvaient bien lui marcher dessus comme ils le souhaitaient, tous.

Il faisait les cents pas dans sa chambres, fulminant d'incompréhension, se noyant dans ses questions sans réponses, et dans ses pensées sans chronologie ni logique. Il se dirigea soudainement vers son bureau d'acajou et ouvrit le tiroir du haut avec rage.  
Il s'empara de la première lettre de la petite pile et la déplia rapidement. L'écriture fine, régulière, délicate de Francis noircissait la lettre de ses mots si hypocrites. Liberté, liberté ! De quoi parlait-il ! Et pourquoi lui avait-il écrit !

_Mon très cher Alfred,_

_J'ai si peu de nouvelles de toi ! A peine les quelques mots que m'envoie Matthew, le peu d'écho des autres Nations, et les racontars des pipelettes...  
Je vais être honnête, je ne t'écris pas pour savoir comme tu vas. Tes Hommes préparent une révolution, Alfred. Que vas-tu faire ? Vas-tu les laisser agir à leur guise ? Vas-tu les faire taire ? Te fermes-tu les yeux à l'image de ton tuteur ? As-tu seulement idée de ce que cela représente ?  
Alfred, je suis prêt à t'aider. Oui, je suis prêt à t'aider si tu faisais la révolution. J'en ai les moyens, j'en ai la motivation. Je ne vais rien détailler dans cette lettre, sache simplement que ce que le Destin te prépare est inéluctable._

_Mademoiselle Liberté t'ouvre son Palais de diamants._

_Francis._

Inéluctable ! Une révolution ! Alfred enrageait. Comment avait-il pu être si naïf ! Il avait lu la lettre avec délectation, il s'en était régalé, comme d'un gâteau à la crème. Francis n'avait écrit cette lettre, il l'avait _cuisinée_, assaisonnée à sa guise, et tel un petit enfant, il était tombé dans le panneau !  
Ce qu'il voulait ? La vengeance. Francis en voulait à Arthur, il lui en voulait de l'avoir séparé de Matthew, il en voulait d'être parti, d'en avoir fait qu'à sa tête. Ils avaient été amants, et ennemis, et rivaux. Ils avaient tellement vécus, et pourtant, les blessures restaient douloureuses comme au premier jour.  
Alfred n'était que l'objet d'une basse vengeance et il marchait droit dans son plan. Parce qu'il n'avait plus le choix depuis longtemps.

Mais il ne connaissait pas Mademoiselle Liberté. Oh, évidemment, son nom lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Mais la Dame était introuvable, insaisissable, et Arthur était son seul Monde. Faire la Révolution....était-ce une bonne idée, finalement ?  
Il voulait devenir puissant, il voulait être lui-même, enfin, être Alfred, pas une colonie d'Arthur. Mais son envie d'indépendance n'était rien face à l'affection qui lui portait. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait l'impression que son état de Nation représentait un fardeau terrible, un poids qui pesait sur ses épaules comme jamais.

Il ne voulait pas qu'on le laisse fâner en paix, mais qu'on le laisse voler, battre ses propres ailes, et alors, peut-être, subir l'inexorable chute de ses espoirs chimériques.  
**  
III- Le visage de Mademoiselle  
**  
Elle en avait donc bien un, de visage. Il l'avait imaginée sucrée et gracieuse, elle était triste et volage. Elle n'était pas agréable, ni délicate, ni douce, ni tendre. Elle était magnifique, sublime, séduisante et farouche. Elle lui avait tout enlevé et tout donné, elle l'avait détruit et soigné, elle lui avait fermé et ouvert les yeux.

Le Monde était si grand ! Le Monde était si beau ! Le Monde était si fascinant !  
Et dangereux, et dur, et cruel. Il avait tout appris à ses propres dépends. Il avait grandi, il avait senti son coeur se briser puis devenir glacé, comme celui des autres. Et pourtant, son espoir n'avait pas faibli. Il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il ne puisse pas être heureux, pourquoi ne serais-ce qu'une exclusivité humaine ?

Avoir déclaré son indépendance l'avait à la fois endurci et fragilisé. Physiquement, il se sentait plus puissant que jamais, et les guerres ne lui faisaient plus peur. Psychologiquement, par contre, il sentait faible et épuisé, comme si il avait mené le plus long combat de sa vie.  
Il revoyait encore les yeux torves de son ancien tuteur, ses cris, ses pleurs refoulés et son arme qui s'abaissait, symbole de sa défaite, et de sa résignation poignante.  
Il le revoyait par terre, blessé, son corps ne portant pourtant que des cicatrices superficilelles, à genoux devant lui, la pluie ruissellant sur ses épaules, se mêlants à ses larmes et à son désespoir.  
Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dû souffrir ! Et lui, il n'avait rien pu faire d'autre que se retourner, sans même lui tendre la main, parce qu'il savait qu'elle l'aurait brûlé, qu'il l'aurait serré dans ses bras, en s'excusant milles fois, et qu'il serait revenu auprès de lui.  
Il ne l'avait pas fait. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas revenir en arrière. Il voulait voir le visage de Mademoiselle Liberté, elle était sa seule motivation, et à ce moment là, sa seule raison de survivre.

Francis l'avait aidé avec un enthousiasme qu'il ne prenait pas la peine de dissimuler. Lui, le visage de Mademoiselle, il s'en fichait bien, pour le moment, ce qu'il le brûlait, c'était Dame Vengeance. Pour Alfred, elle n'avait rien de séduisant, et le comportement de Francis le répugnait. Il ne faisait que noyer Arthur un peu plus profond, et il n'avait pas de bouée de secours.

Et à présent que son indépendance avait été gagnée, par force et par rage, il soupirait de lassitude. C'en était fini du sang ? Jamais plus le liquide écarlate ne le hanterait ? Il n'y croyait pas. Il n'y croyait plus.

Mademoiselle Liberté avait un prix qui se payait éternellement.

**IV- Francis et sa Dame.  
**  
Le temps passait comme un torrent, il ne le voyait pas passer, et la cascade des jours semblait infinie. Tout se passait merveilleusement bien, pourtant, et il ne pouvait pas affirmer qu'il était malheureux.  
Quelque part, en Europe, on racontait qu'Arthur avait un nouveau protégé, qu'il allait beaucoup mieux, et que sa nourriture ne s'était pas améliorée. Amérique s'en satisfaisait naïvement, après tout, l'orage était passé. Cet histoire de nouveau protégé l'avait remué, la première fois qu'il l'avait entendue, l'image d'Arthur lisant dans sa bibliothèque, un autre élève sur ses genoux l'avait retournée, et son teint avait pâli de jalousie.  
Mais le temps passait, et il stabilisait, sans pour autant effacer.

La guerre de Sécéssion venait de prendre fin, et Alfred appréciait un soulagement rare: la paix. Il jouissait d'un bonheur miraculeux, et n'espérait plus rien, sinon la tranquilité éternelle. Il s'en étonnait lui-même. De vagues souvenirs lui sussuraient que son _lui-même_ aurait beaucoup rit de lui, il y quelques années. Il s'en moquait, au fond. Habituellement fier de lui, son orgueil n'était pas à son apogée, et il se sentait trop éreinté pour s'en formaliser.

Francis le contacta un matin d'Octobre 1886. Il crut d'abord rêver. Il ne reçevait que peu de lettres, ces derniers temps, et il ne se mêlait presque plus des histoires humaines. Recevoir ces quelques mots lui fit un choc, et il eut l'impression de redevenir un jeune enfant, tout excité à l'idée d'ouvrir son courrier.

_Alfred,_

_Je sais que tu ne t'occupes plus des affaires humaines, alors tu ne dois pas être au courant.  
Je viendrais voir ton beau continent dans deux jours. N'essaie pas d'en découvrir la raison._

_Mademoiselle Liberté a succombé à tes charmes,_

_Francis_

Cette courte et simple série de mots tira un soupir d'aise à Alfred, mêlé à une tristesse passagère. La mélancolie et la déception l'envahissaient. Il voulait en savoir plus, à tout prix, mais réussit à se contenir jusqu'au 28 Octobre, le jour J.

*

Il y avait une foule incroyable, et la population semblait savoir ce qu'elle attendait, trépignant et sautillant. Les conversations allaient et venaient, et il ne parvenait pas à remettre les mots volés dans l'ordre. Il s'empressa de rejoindre le français, debout, face à la mer, un peu à l'écart de la foule.  
Francis lui fit un sourire, lui parla de choses qu'Alfred n'écouta pas, prononça le nom de tous, sauf d'Arthur, peut-être par délicatesse, ou par fierté mal placée, et puis enfin, au bout de quelques minutes, ses yeux prirent un éclat amusé et de leurs iris cyan et tendres, désignèrent une direction à Alfred. Droit devant, droit devant toi.

Il la vit alors. Elle était si grande, elle était si belle, et elle semblait presque vivante, toute de cuivre et d'émotions. Alfred la fixa une éternité, éberlué, et il murmura imperceptiblement:  
_  
"Mademoiselle Liberté..."_

Francis serra sa main, et lui fit un sourire plus triste, cette fois, avant de dire quelque chose qu'Alfred n'entendit jamais.  
Elle le regardait dans les yeux, peut-être moqueuse, peut-être émue. Peu importait, elle était là, devant lui, et tout lui paraissait plus clair.

**V- Le Présent  
**  
Et si maintenant, ils parlaient de cette Dame Liberté, que diraient-ils ? Qu'elle les avaient blessés, tous deux, tour à tour, et que personne d'autre ne pouvait comprendre ? Stupide et larmoyant. Elle en avait blessé et sauvé tellement d'autres. Elle en avait même tué.

Miraculeuse et adorée, elle continuait de se faire désirer. Indomptable et volage, elle s'en allait toujours avec l'âge. Magnifique et séduisante, elle restait pourtant aussi attirante qu'une belle amante. Ils l'avaient compris, tous, très vite.

Les blessures n'avaient pas guéri, les cicatrices étaient toujours lacérantes. Revoir Angleterre l'avait détruit, une fois de plus, mais il n'était revenu que plus fort, et ces guerres, ils allaient les gagner, tous les trois.  
Angleterre, lui, et France.

_Mademoiselle Liberté, elle est dure et froide, comme la glace, elle est ma sauveuse, elle est mon idole, elle m'a fait aimer, et détester._

_Lady Liberty, je dois te remercier, encore, encore, et encore.  
_

* * *

*Les commentaires ne sont pas appréciés, ils sont adulés.  
*Merci à tous ceux qui m'en laissent régulièrement et qui me motivent toujours ! x3


End file.
